Pasión senil
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Víctor se siente atraído por Yakov y Lilia y no quiere quedarse con las ganas. [Lilia x Víctor x Yakov] [Lemon]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, MAPPA._

* * *

Víctor se había dado cuenta que después de años divorciados, la chispa entre Lilia y Yakov se había re encendido levemente. Eso le alegraba y a la vez le causaba muchos celos. Estaba seguro de que no sentía nada romántico hacia ninguno de los dos, pero últimamente estar cerca de ellos y recibir su atención le ponía la verga como un palo, no sabía cómo evitarlo.

Tampoco es como su tuviera ganas de entender sus reacciones fisiológicas; dicen que el cuerpo no miente, ¿cierto? Así que lo único que tenía que hacer era darle lo que quería. Se lanzó después de la cena en casa de Lilia, donde los tres habían discutido sobre la carrera de Yurio y el regreso de Víctor a la pista. Ayudó a Lilia a dejar los platos en la cocina mientras Yakov iba al baño, y cuando ella se giró el albino no dudó en capturarla y comerle la boca, embarrándole todo el labial.

Las pestañas arañosas de Lilia se abrieron enormes por la sorpresa, sin embargo, rápidamente la lengua y manos de Víctor se encargaron de seducirla, repasando con deseo los arrugados brazos de la ballerina. Se notaba fácilmente bajo sus dedos la piel aguada que colgaba de los huesos de la mujer, su textura rugosa y vieja, y todo eso animó al más joven a volver el beso más lascivo y emocionante. Su lengua se agitaba por toda la cavidad femenina, lamiendo todo lo que encontraba, aspirando el fuerte perfume con el que Lilia intentaba disimular su olor vetusto cuando finalmente le soltó la boca.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Te devoro. —respondió tranquilamente y ella afiló la mirada, recuperando la respiración.

— Se ve que tienes confianza en satisfacer a una mujer. Si pretendes seguir con esto espero que no seas una decepción. —dijo la mujer mostrándose altiva, con un sonrojo que destacaba aún más su exagerado rubor artificial.

Víctor sonrió complacido agarrándola por sus caderas huesudas, notando el brillo en los ojos verdosos de Lilia que demostraban su excitación al ser tan furiosamente cortejada por alguien que podría ser su hijo, o incluso su nieto.

— Me esforzaré.

No tardó en dirigirla hacia la habitación principal y la tumbó en la cama, causando que su moño se despeinara y varios mechones cayeran sensualmente sobre el rostro de Lilia que ya empezaba a respirar agitada de nuevo, pero sin perder su expresión severa. Víctor se le encaramó, llevando sus manos tras la espalda ajena para bajar la cremallera del vestido sin mangas, mientras besaba y chupaba con deseo el pellejo de su cuello y ella gemía echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El albino le retiró el vestido, viendo inmediatamente que los ancianos pechos colgaban por la falta de sostén, mucho más abajo de donde estuvieron firmemente durante su juventud.

¿Cuántas veces se los habrá manoseado Yakov hasta dejárselos flácidos y decaídos? Víctor los agarró en una mano cada uno, apretándolos con fuerza, sacándole chillidos a la de mayor edad, y a la cual ya le caía un hilo de baba de la boca gracias a este placer que no había sentido hace quién sabe cuántos ayeres.

Esa visión tentó enormemente al Nikiforov que sentía su polla a punto de estallar dentro de sus pantalones, así que se fue hacia ella, sacando su lengua para irrumpir entre los dientes de Lilia y besarla obscenamente, con mucho ruido húmedo y puentes de saliva entre ambas bocas. Terminó jalando los pezones arrugados para luego bajar su mano traviesa, escabulló un par de dedos bajo los pantis de Lilia rozando su pubis irritado por la depilación, y presionó el botón de carne que precedía al "tesoro" que seguramente nadie había vuelto a abrir desde hace mucho.

Las caderas de la mujer temblaron y abrió más sus flacas piernas, desabotonó el pantalón de Víctor sacando su polla de la tela, y en cuanto le pellizcó la cabeza sensible un chorro de semen la empapó como manguera.

— Haah, me estaba aguantando desde que llegué. —se rió Víctor, respirando en jadeos con la cara colorada, y no esperó más para hundir tres dedos en la anciana que se arqueó soltando un grito.

— ¡Ahh! Ah, aah…

Sus dedos entraban y salían con cierta facilidad entre la vulva femenina con apariencia distendida, a pesar de que adentro era como una cueva abandonada apenas húmeda. A esa edad ya no podía producir una cantidad decente de lubricante aun cuando estaba por desarmarse de placer, siendo follada tan frenéticamente por esos largos dedos. De pronto vio frente a ella los dedos de la otra mano de Víctor y no dudó en tomarlos dentro de su boca, ensalivándolos como un bebé desesperado por alimento, adentrándolos más y más en su cavidad bucal hasta que casi tenía metido el puño del menor.

El albino los sacó al igual que los dedos en su interior, y ayudado con la saliva y su propio semen, el cual escurría espeso colina abajo hasta la vagina enrojecida de Lilia, fue suficiente para resbalar dentro cuatro de los dedos babeados por la mujer, la cual exclamaba escandalosamente a punto de correrse. Víctor giraba su mano a lado y lado para estirarla y abrir más espacio, hasta que pudo incluir el pulgar y empezó a introducir el puño entero, siendo engullido descaradamente por la ballerina.

— Cómo me encantaría que pudieras ver la expresión tan lujuriosa que estás poniendo ahora mismo~. —canturreó el alto patinador, lamiéndose los labios— Parece que no te decepciono.

Sacaba y adentraba su puño poco a poco, mientras Lilia con el ceño más que fruncido se ahogaba de gusto con su propia saliva y él se masturbaba como loco con su mano libre, cuando entonces la puerta se abrió y la silueta de Yakov se asomó en el umbral. El hombre se acercó a ellos ya con la polla en la mano; no había dejado de sacudirse el pellejo de su miembro casi desesperadamente desde que empezó a oírlos desde el baño, y ahora estaba durísimo y más que dispuesto.

— Si van a hacer tanto escándalo no esperen que los ignore. —subió una rodilla en la cama, ubicándose detrás de Víctor que lo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa, moviendo su culo insinuantemente ante Yakov. Ese viejo también lo prendía, y el lado homo del pentacampeón necesitaba ser satisfecho.

Ventajas de ser bisexual.

De un jalón Yakov dejó expuestas sus nalgas pálidas, estirándolas hacia lados opuestos para exponer su hoyito oscuro y se chupó un dedo para penetrarlo con él. Víctor jadeó sonoramente, acompasando el ritmo de su brazo dentro de Lilia con el mete-saca del dedo de Yakov; era gordo como salchicha pero no muy largo, por lo que no alcanzaba demasiado profundo dentro de él, así que empujó su culo hasta los nudillos de su entrenador dándole a entender que quería más.

— Solo pónmela rápido… uff.

El Nikiforov se mordió el labio con deseo, mirando de reojo la polla que Yakov estaba alineando entre sus nalgas, muy gruesa y con un largo que prometía hacerlo gritar. En cuanto sintió la punta presionando soltó un gemido de fascinación pues incluso su glande era enorme, y al tener su culo bien entrenado no hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para que toda la carne de Yakov se le enterrara hasta el nacimiento de sus huevos flácidos.

— Mmh, Vitya… incluso tu culo es codicioso. —porque le estaba apretando la base de la polla como si fuera uno de esos anillos que evitaban la eyaculación, aunque los hambrientos músculos anales de Víctor más bien lo estaban ordeñando, desesperados por tragar su leche agria.

— Yakov… ¿cómo es que no lo había probado antes contigo? ¡Ah! —se sintió condenadamente delicioso mientras el grosor de Yakov retrocedía para tomar impulso y embestirlo con una fuerza que hizo brincar su trasero. Lo mejor es que siguió haciéndolo cada vez más rápido, y Víctor ya ni podía coordinar bien al estar tan absorto en el disfrute que le daban esos furiosos golpes directo en sus entrañas.

La mitad de su antebrazo estaba metido en Lilia que le advirtió en un siseo que no se atreviera a dejarla desatendida, y tuvo que apretarle sus pelos plateados cuando Víctor retomó el ritmo y empezó a darle lametazos a su rosada almendrita hinchada por la erección. Continuaron así de entonados hasta que Lilia reventó y sus fluidos olorosos difícilmente empezaron a escurrir por los bordes de su intimidad, y su gemido orgásmico fue tan potente que Yakov apretó los dientes, derramándose tan adentro de Víctor que cuando sacó su miembro del más que abierto agujero, su semen tardó un buen rato en encontrar la salida y empezar a escurrir a chorros.

Con cansancio se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Víctor, aplastándolo con su barriga sudada y arrugada, pero al menor no le importó mientras terminaba de correrse sobre las sábanas. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, Yakov se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de mirar a Lilia directamente incluso mientras se follaba a Víctor, y ella lo había hecho igual. La mujer cerró un ojo cuando Víctor finalmente retiró su brazo y los líquidos de su orgasmo pudieron salir libremente, ladeando el rostro con soberbia para cortar el contacto visual con su ex esposo.

Los tres quedaron tendidos en la enorme cama con Víctor en medio, que tras un buen rato de silencio se incorporó de golpe con su índice levantado y una sonrisa infantil.

— ¡Oh! Pero si Maccachin me está esperando en casa, no puedo dejarlo solo o se comerá toda mi ropa. Nos veremos este finde con Yuri para iniciar los entrenamientos, ¿ok? Bye~. —se lanzó sobre ambos dejándole un beso en la boca a cada uno y salió de la habitación arreglándose la ropa. Él ya había obtenido lo que quería así que ahora sobraba ahí.

Por su parte, Yakov y Lilia se quedaron mirando el techo hasta que finalmente ella habló.

— Hmp, esto no significa nada. —sentenció, girándose de costado para darle la espalda al hombre canoso, mientras se acomodaba su cabello suelto tras la oreja— Espero que en la mañana ya no estés aquí.

— Sí, sí. —suspiró imitándola hacia el lado contrario y no se dijeron más, aunque a ambos les costó conciliar el sueño por lo tontamente inquietos que se sentían.


End file.
